Various radar applications may specify a particular polarization state, such as linear, circular, or elliptically polarizations for the communicated radiofrequency (RF) signals. For proper operation, such radar applications may reject cross-polarized RF signals for frequency reuse. Failure to reject cross-polarized RF signals may result in degradation of the signal-to-noise ratio and lead to noncompliance with system configurations.